


破碎的未来

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 他从塔中睁开眼，外面的世界却早已经不是他熟悉的样子
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	破碎的未来

200年有多长？

是伊修加德和龙族的蜜月期，是加雷马帝国建国的两倍之长，是古·拉哈·提亚的一场短眠。

“这就是……未来。”

远处隐约的炮火声在银泪湖的山谷中遥遥回荡。

1

古·拉哈·提亚听到水晶塔的大门在自己的背后轰然关闭，脚步略微一顿，随即继续缓慢地沿着水晶塔内的楼梯向着水晶塔的顶端走去。封印水晶塔需要的操作可真是复杂，即便是已经获得了控制水晶塔的全部权限的现在的他，一想到那些繁琐的步骤也是有些头晕脑胀。

但是这就是他现在的使命。封印水晶塔，把自己的时间停止，等到那个未来到来之时再从塔里苏醒，把水晶塔蕴含的亚拉戈的先进技术赠与世界。

只是这样一来……

古·拉哈忍不住又回头看了看封闭的水晶塔大门。这样一来，自己算是真的再也见不到他们了吧，加隆德炼铁厂的他们也好，那位英雄也是。即便是他们再怎么努力，想要在一个人的寿命里追上亚拉戈的最先进技术，实在是有些太过勉强。

事到如今又在想什么呢，做出了这个决定的可是自己。古·拉哈小声嘲笑了一下自己的犹豫，推开了名为星见之间的水晶塔管理中心的门。

2

古·拉哈对自己醒来后会面对怎样的一个世界一无所知。

大概是一个比现在更加美好的未来吧。有那位英雄的活跃，那么哪怕是加雷马帝国也不足为惧。不知道为什么他总是乐意把那位英雄这么想着。他听说过他和阿尔菲诺到处组织水晶义勇队，也听说过他跟随着阿莉塞调查第七灵灾的真相。无论那位英雄自己有没有意识到，他确确实实是艾欧泽亚的希望，是指引许许多多的冒险者前进的方向的光芒。

然而……

看着几乎是跪在自己的面前浑身都是脏污的形似比格斯的大块头，隐隐约约环绕在四周的炮声，崩裂的石墙，古·拉哈猛然意识到，似乎情况和他的期待相比出现了一些严重的偏差。  


“到底发生了什么？”古·拉哈压抑着自己有些颤抖的声音，字词一个一个僵硬地从他的齿缝中蹦出来。

“是第八灵灾。”有人这么回答他。

3

古·拉哈·提亚并不能算是经历过灵灾的人。和当时就在艾欧泽亚到处收集资料，用自己的力量尝试阻止第七灵灾的救世诗盟的成员相比，他到达艾欧泽亚参与水晶塔的调查的时候已经是第七灵灾结束的五年之后。灵灾带给他最深刻的印象都是各处变化的生态状况，还有异常的地理和气候变化。灵灾对人造成的伤害反而没有给他什么实感。

然而第八灵灾……完全不一样。

在自己的强烈要求下，比格斯三世启动了已经不知道被翻新过多少次的企业号飞空艇，向着伊修加德的方向驶去。第八灵灾的时候到底发生了什么？第八灵灾前，那个英雄又做了什么？古·拉哈感到自己从未如此急切的需要这些问题的答案。扶在飞空艇船舷的手用力地仿佛要把指甲崩裂，脚也不耐烦地原地跺着。他想要见到人，鲜活的，活着的人。而不是冷冰冰的记录仪器，没有生命的纸张，对着他的耳朵和眼睛喊叫着。

“那位英雄，早在你沉睡后的几年后就葬身于第八灵灾了。”

这样的未来，他无法接受。

  
4 

被水晶义勇队背叛后，那位英雄前往的第一个地方是伊修加德。在那里，他得到了他最坚实的盟友——福尔唐家，在那里，他也失去了他的挚友——奥尔什方。比格斯三世是这么跟他说的。

穿过破败的大审门，在眼前的昔日壮丽的伊修加德现在已经完全变了样子。古·拉哈虽然从未到过第八灵灾前的伊修加德，但是他至少从萨雷安的书籍上看到过有关山岳之都的插画和文章。高耸入云的尖塔，云雾缭绕的街道，用精巧切割的石块装饰的路面，用细碎缤纷的玻璃装点的教堂玫瑰窗，和路上来来往往的穿着考究服装的精灵族贵族……这应当是伊修加德的样子。

但是迎接古·拉哈的却是一个濒临崩坏的城市。大块的碎石堆积在路面上，钢铁的结构发出无力的哀鸣，炮火还在各处响起，穿着破旧衣服的人们如同失去了基本的人类准则一般在大街上像野兽一样互相撕咬着争夺那一小块有些发霉的面包。古·拉哈低着头，扯了扯比格斯三世给他的长袍的兜帽，向着那曾经是福尔唐家的废墟快步跑去。

  
在废墟的角落里，一本装订精美的封皮雕刻着一条龙的书，静静地等待着沉睡了200年的古·拉哈的翻阅。

5

第八灵灾，停滞的灵灾，发生得十分迅速。几乎是在一瞬间，整个艾欧泽亚就再也不复原来的样子，连加雷马帝国也都因此而走向了覆灭。

最初，只是世界各地不明原因减少的以太量。魔力操控的物体纷纷失灵，空气中的以太日益稀薄。

随后就是发生在基姆利特暗区前线的异变。帝国方面向战况胶着的前线投放了毒气兵器——黑玫瑰。毒气毒性之强，以至于两方在前线的军队全军覆没……而在这其中，就有一直在前线奋战的拂晓血盟的成员……当然也有，那位英雄。

古·拉哈几乎快要抓不住这本书。为什么？在他知道自己醒来以后已经是200年后的那一瞬间，他就已经意识到那位英雄大概早就已经不在人世了。他想着或许那位英雄一直战斗到了他的晚年，或是一直到生命最后一刻也在惊心动魄的冒险中。但是绝对不应该是这样的结果。

那位英雄，不应该，也不值得就这样葬生在一个莫名其妙的灵灾中。他还有他的冒险，还有那么长的旅途在前方等着他，他的旅途不能因为这种事情就突兀地终止。

“比格斯……比格斯三世，我想救他，那个英雄。”古·拉哈攥紧了手里的那本书，低声对着比格斯三世说。

“如果是你的话，那你一定做得到。”比格斯三世说，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们该走了，再过一会儿这里可能就要坍塌了。”

“嗯。”古·拉哈点了点头，最后回头看了一眼挂在墙上的红色独角兽纹章，微微欠身鞠了一躬。

6

在那之后，古·拉哈跟着比格斯三世去了不少地方，也在各种地方听闻了那位英雄的故事。他的一生不长，然而他所帮助的人却遍布世界的各个角落。在繁星之下的草原上，水草丰茂的东方故国里，幽深静谧的醴泉神社中，炽热干燥的盐湖旧城边……只要是古·拉哈去过的地方，一直有人在传唱着那个英雄的事迹。他被唱进了歌谣，被写进了诗歌，被编入了孩子们的睡前故事。

这个家伙，他做到了当年和自己的约定，在历史上留下自己的名字。坐在摩杜那水晶塔前的篝火边，古·拉哈一边记录着新听到的歌谣一边想着。比格斯三世在一旁调试着不知名的魔导装置，眉头紧锁着。古·拉哈拍了拍身上的尘土，刚想回到自己的帐篷，却被比格斯三世一把拽住。

“有件事，我还是要跟你说。”比格斯三世这么说道。

古·拉哈歪了歪头，示意他说下去。

“一旦你……和塔一起传送，就没有回头路了。”比格斯三世叹了一口气，轻声说，“我们没有人能够像你一样有能力和塔一起穿越时空和空间，也不能确保你一定会降落在确切的时间和地点。也许我们做的一切都只是徒劳，即便如此，你还要这么做吗？为了那一个虚无缥缈的希望？”

听到这句话，古·拉哈只是一愣，然后露出了一个温和却无奈的微笑，说：“当然，就算是虚无缥缈的希望也好，就算是几乎不可能成功的计划也罢，那位英雄，值得我去拯救。就算搭上我自己也无所谓。”

比格斯三世看着古·拉哈，就好像在看着什么举世无双的珍宝。他红宝石般的双眼在黑夜中熠熠发光，倒映着这个世界夜空中的一切星辰。

“我听到你的决意了。”比格斯三世这么说，低头继续调试起了魔导设备，脸上的表情不知道是欣喜还是悲伤。

7

“如果不出意外的话，我们会把你传送到第一世界即将和原初世界融合前，地点尽量会在对应的第一世界摩杜纳附近，完全理解了吗！”比格斯三世对着古·拉哈喊道。

“了解！”古·拉哈说，双眼死死的盯着在塔外的比格斯三世。

“这就是最后了，古·拉哈·提亚，该道别了。”比格斯三世说。

古·拉哈·提亚再次留恋地四下环顾着摩杜那的一切。如果不出意外的话，这大概是自己最后一次能看到原初世界的样子了。去往第一世界的旅行是一趟无法返回的单程票，而这次的旅途，他又要变成孤身一人了。古·拉哈深吸一口气，操控着水晶塔的大门缓缓关闭。真是的，怎么又和200年前一样了呢？

“我一定会做到的！那个英雄，那个世界，这一次就交给我来拯救，放心吧！”在大门即将完全闭合的一瞬间，古·拉哈对着门外的比格斯三世大声喊道。

“嗯，我们相信你。”比格斯三世低声说着，远远地向着水晶塔挥手。

蓝金色的光芒从摩杜那冲天而起，巨大的光柱仿佛连接了天地，却在下一瞬间化为点点光粒消散在空气中。

“一路顺风，古·拉哈·提亚。”

一片紫色的树林中，一座冲天的高塔突然出现。


End file.
